The spread of Internet enables a user to acquire information. In addition, in the digital television broadcasting, the user can acquire desired information from the television broadcasting through two-way communication. Furthermore, the user can acquire desired information by reading out a predetermined code, such as a QR code (Registered Trademark) or the like, and accessing a predetermined site with a mobile phone or the like. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-303553